1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orthopedic supports and braces.
2. Background Art
Lumbar stabilizers or supports of various types have been employed for many years as a device to reduce or control both temporary and chronic discomfort located in the lower back. It is recognized that lumbar insufficiency, in a broad sense, is a failure of the spine to operate as a column to effect proper posture, to permit freedom of movement and to withstand work related loading. These conditions are frequently brought about as a result of weakness of the spine or muscles, inadequate exercise, loss of muscular elasticity or a lack of coordination of the muscles involved.
Lumbar stabilizers for many years have generally assumed the configuration of a corset or belt, often of exaggerated width, which were adapted to encircle a person's body in the lumbar spine area. These devices typically applied uniform pressure over the entire area and were apparently designed to primarily restrict excessive movement or activities of a person employing the device. Thus, such belts normally had little effect other than to restrict a person's activity and mobility to an extent that might tend to preclude an infliction of further damage or bring about extreme discomfort or pain.
For example, one known chiropractic lumbar spine support brace is constructed of elastic bands which laterally wrap around the patient's waist and fasten across the abdominal area via VELCRO or similar fastening structures. Devices of this nature often employ an insert centrally located in the patient's lumbar spine area for providing support to that region. These inserts in some instances may have a vertically disposed central recess which is designed to provide relief for the spinal column and which may be of assistance in seating the insert in an optimum position relative to the lumbar spine area. Other variations of this general configuration include inserts having a firm layer of material cushioned by a softer material, such as foam, proximate the lumbar spine area. In other cases, thermoplastic inserts have been provided which may be heated and contoured to the lumbar spine configuration of each individual patient.
A known lumbar spine support brace of the type described above is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,543. This support brace provides a wide elastic belt with a pouch that is shaped to receive a curing polyurethane foam resin. The belt is strapped on to the patient while the foam resin is curing to a rigid state and the elasticity of the belt acts to shape the resin into conformity with the body region.
Many deficiencies have been recognized with the above-described lumbar spine support braces. For example, the elastic waist wrap structure has a serious shortcoming in that it often times permits slippage resulting in vertical and lateral movement of the brace. Discomfort and pain have also been associated with the elastic wrap caused by pinching or excessive pressure on the skin. Moreover, the inserts utilized to support the lumbar spine area are subject to lateral movement and are shaped such that they fail to effectively eliminate the torque on the lumbar spine.
Thus, there is a great need for improvements in chiropractic lumbar support braces.